Love from the Heart
by pain17ification
Summary: Cordelia found out that Chrom, the man she believed she loved, has already chosen someone to give his heart to. Heartbroken, she confides in her friend Robin, only to learn something surprising! What will happen after she hears of this secret he has kept from her? One Shot request of Robin/Cordelia!


**Hello fans of **_**Fire Emblem**_**! This is pain17ification here with a requested one shot story featuring Robin (Male) and Cordelia, both being from the **_**Awakening**_** installment of the series! Please enjoy!**

**I hope I do well with this, and I do not own ANYTHING concerning this series!**

**X-x-X**

_Love from the Heart_

**X-x-X**

Within the camps of the Shepherds of Ylisse, there was a beautiful Pegasus Knight by the name of Cordelia. She was a young woman with a lean muscle build, beautiful figure, stunning red hair, and amazing chocolate eyes. She wore typical armor, but it suited her so well that it was astounding.

She was currently making her way to the stables that had been set up for the steeds, pulling along her own who was quite tired from the day's earlier combat. With a caring smile, she led it to a post and tied it up before taking note of the valued Tactician of the Shepherds, Robin.

Robin was slightly taller than her with white hair that was swept to the side and brown eyes a shade lighter than her own. He wore brown boots, gray pants and shirt, and a dark overcoat that had its hood down so his face could be seen. He was currently reading another tome that he seemed to always have on hand while he absently brushed a horse's mane.

He took notice of her and smiled politely. "Hey Cordelia," he greeted. "You were impressive today. It's a good thing we have you with us to fight for our homeland."

She nodded in thanks. "I appreciate the kind words, and I too am happy that I'm here with Chrom and the others."

He took note of how she put the leader of the Shepherds first, and he held back the sigh that almost escaped his lips. "Well, here's hoping we continue to succeed in our endeavors."

She gave a kind smile and nodded. "Yes. By the way, have you seen Chrom?" She tried to hide the blush that wanted to form, but Robin's analytical eyes easily caught it. "I…wished to speak to him about something important."

Holding back another sigh, he answered, "He's in his tent resting. He took a few good hits today."

She smiled to him again in thanks before leaving the stables. With a slightly higher pace to her walk, she made her way to her leader's tent and made to announce her presence before she stopped short. A noise caught her attention and she frowned thoughtfully before worry built up inside her and she readied a small knife that she always kept on hand; for emergencies.

Heading in quietly, she entered the more social area of the tent with a second flap blocking Chrom's bed area from view. She heard that same noise again, only there was a second one following it. Her eyes slowly widened and she lost her grip on her weapon when she realized what the noises were.

They were voices of exertion and moaning…both male and female.

With a trembling hand, she moved the flap aside just enough to peek in before she stifled a gasp at seeing Chrom…and Sumia together in his bed…having sex.

Her heart broke at that, for she had come to profess her love for the bluenette swordsman. Seeing Sumia, a fellow Shepherd and Pegasus Knight, with the man she loved was too much for her and she rushed out in tears. She ran back to the stables, and was unable to notice Robin was still there until she ran into him and they fell to the ground.

"C-Cordelia?!" he asked in surprise before he noticed her emotional state. He immediately set down his book and stood them both up, holding her gently. "What's wrong?"

"C-Chrom…" she barely got out in the midst of her tears. "He and…and Sumia… T-They were… They…"

She broke down again and clutched him, heart having been shattered and herself in need of support. Robin looked to her with understanding since he somewhat knew what she was feeling. For while Cordelia was in love with Chrom, Robin was in love with Cordelia and he was unable to act since he knew her heart was elsewhere.

But now, the woman he cared for was hurting and he was doing his best to comfort her by holding her close and giving her a literal shoulder to cry on. This went on for an unknown amount of time before she finally calmed herself enough to pull away from the Tactician.

She wiped her eyes and apologized, prompting Robin to reply, "Don't worry about it. I'm here for you if you need me, Cordelia. Whatever you need…"

Her tearstained face met his kind smile and she barely found the will to return it. "Thank you… It's just so hard… I mean, I love him…and yet he…"

"…is with another," finished Robin with a sigh. "I know what that's like…"

"Do you?" asked the redhead as they both sat down and leaned against separate wooden posts.

"Yea… There's this woman here in the Shepherds that I find stunning, graceful, intelligent, and a fierce warrior. And while I feel in my heart that I love her…I know she loves another."

Cordelia tilted her head in thought, wondering which female Shepherd her friend was pining for. She couldn't come up with the answer as she mentally went over how Robin interacted with the others. It slowly came to her then.

While he was polite with others, Robin was especially friendly to Chrom (who couldn't be who Robin loved) and…herself. She slowly turned to him, seeing his gaze averted from hers and focused at the closed tome in his hands.

"R-Robin…"

He chuckled, though it seemed a bit hollow, as he replied, "I'm not surprised you found it out so quickly. You always had a sharp mind, Cordelia. It was just one other thing I admired about you." He slowly stood up, brushed off his pants, and continued, "I know that you're going through a lot, seeing Chrom with someone else, so I won't say anything more than that I'm here for you if you need me. I'm not expecting anything else, and I never will expect anything. I _will_ hope for something, but right now I just hope to keep my friendship with you."

He then took his leave, and Cordelia was left alone with her thoughts as memories of her interactions with the white haired man played in her mind. When she arrived with the Shepherds and helped them at the mountain pass, he fought right beside her. When they failed to save Emmryn, he was her shoulder to mourn on. And whenever they were in camp, he was always a helpful hand that she could rely on.

Never once did he doubt her. Never once did he treat her as anything less than a comrade and friend. And never once did he put his desires of winning her hand in the way of _her_ winning _Chrom's_. The man even gave her very helpful advice on getting the Prince's attention, for Naga's sake!

So much was raging in her mind, and she was unaware of her body instinctively moving to her personal tent for the evening until she finally shut down; too exhausted to continue for the day.

A few awkwardly silent (for the Tactician and Pegasus Knight) days later, the Shepherds had just gotten vengeance for the death of their Exalt, Emmryn. While the rest of the Shepherds were ecstatic about the victory, two were too distracted by their thoughts to really pay attention. It wasn't until Chrom announced to his fellows that he and Sumia were now engaged that they both tore themselves away from their thoughts.

Cordelia was once again saddened, finally seeing that her chances with Chrom had been pulled away from her while Robin gave the couple a slightly awkward congratulations; his mind and heart having mixed feelings about the announcement. While the Shepherds partied at their success, Robin slipped away to be alone while Cordelia also left, but stayed with her steed in the stables.

When the Tactician arrived, both felt an incredibly awkward silence enshroud them, and their gazes never met for more than fleeting seconds before averting once again.

It was Robin who spoke first. "H-How are you holding up, Cordelia?"

She flinched at the question, eyes misty as she replied, "I… I'm trying to put it out of my mind actually… It's for the best that I not dwell on something that never was, after all."

He looked to her sadly, truly feeling sorry for her lost chance with her original choice. Slowly, so as not to scare her or make her nervous, he approached the redhead and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. While she flinched once again, she didn't push him away and slowly met his gaze.

"As I said before…I'm here for you, Cordelia if you ever need me. Even if you just want to vent or talk, I'll be here for you."

She felt immensely grateful to hear those words, slowly easing out of the awkward tension that was once suffocating her. "Thank you… I have a question though."

"And that is…?"

"…When did you realize that you…loved me?" she asked, truly curious as to the answer.

With a furious blush, he averted her gaze and coughed to recompose himself. She patiently waited as he worked up the nerve to answer. "I…realized I did when you opened up to me. When you told me your story and how you got to where you were, I got to see the real you…and she was immaculate." She blushed at his words as he continued, "I couldn't believe it until I had a moment to really think it over. At first, I thought it was just the story that entranced me…but then I realized that it was _you_ that did."

He turned back to her, smiling warmly and looking to her with a caring gaze. She felt her cheeks warm further at his smile and his words, feeling them tug at her heart. She was so lost in the warm feeling that she didn't notice he got close to her until he grabbed her hand gently. While startled a bit, she did nothing and just met his gaze underneath the starry sky.

He gently squeezed her hand and finished, "I realized then and there that I was in love with you, and I wanted so desperately to have you see that. But every time I tried, I saw how you would look at Chrom…and I couldn't get in the way of that. I felt as if your happiness was much greater than my own. So, I tried to help you win him over." He sighed softly, looking down. "Sadly, that didn't work out…and now I see you with this expression of sorrow and heartbreak that I want to help you."

"Robin…" she whispered, entranced at his words.

"I know I'm not Chrom, and I never will be… But, would you still grant me a chance to try and win your heart…as you have so easily won my own?"

She was silent as their eyes were locked and their hands were still intertwined. She had never felt like this before; even with Chrom…and it warmed her so deeply that she didn't want to lose it.

_'All this time,'_ she thought as she squeezed his hand and smiled softly, _'there was someone I could give my love to…and he was hidden in plain sight while my eyes were locked onto a fantasy.'_

Pulling his arm, her free hand moved to the back of his head and brought his face down to meld his lips with her own. He gave a surprised sound, but he quickly regained his composure and began kissing her back. Both felt their lips burn with the passion of their kiss and Cordelia felt her heart not only reform, but soar higher than it ever had before.

When they pulled away, Robin leaned his forehead against hers and both had smiles of pure happiness on their faces. With her eyes shining, she answered, "I will grant this request of yours, Robin…so long as you have me feel like this until my last breath."

He chuckled and smiled a bit brighter. "I can do that…"

The two shared another kiss after that, pouring everything into it once more.

[Two Years and Some Months Later]

Currently, the Shepherds were in the middle of removing some mercenaries from a small temple where they were forcing some innocents to fight beside them. Assisting them, with _vocal_ complaints, was a young swordswoman mercenary by the name of Severa. She was a young woman with her white hair in twin tails that fell past her shoulders, a fierce attitude, and surprisingly impressive skill with the blade.

She had just delivered the final blow after helping free an innocent man that she knew. Once that was done, she searched the now dead man's body and found a ring, making her sigh in relief.

"Thank the gods," she muttered to herself while Cordelia approached her with her now husband, Robin.

The two had married about a year ago after a year of dating. Cordelia was sure that she had never been as happy as she was with the Tactician. He made her feel special, like she was the only one he ever needed in his life…and she loved it; she loved _him_.

As they approached the teenage girl, she regarded them with her, seemingly, typical scowl and asked, "What do you two want?"

"Just wondering if you're going to be an issue for the Shepherds," answered Cordelia.

"Pft, like I would even think of getting in the way of your group. It's not like I'm out to stop you guys. It's in my best interest that you guys survive…especially you two."

"Why us in particular?" asked Robin before he took note of the ring in her hand. He slowly smiled in realization with a chuckle that confused his wife. "Oh, now I see… I never thought we'd meet our child in a place like this."

"Our child?!" asked Cordelia in shock, turning back to the teen and noticing the ring herself. She felt her knees go weak due to the shock and she held Robin for support; something he was more than happy to give.

Robin chuckled again as he took note of his surprised wife and slightly irritated child as a single thought entered his mind.

_'This ought to be interesting.'_

**X- (End) –X**

**And there we have it! The end of this one shot!**

**This was fun to type up, and I need to thank my girlfriend for making me get off my lazy ass to get it typed up. After all, it was her request that made me make this one shot.**

***sheepish head rub* I would've had it up earlier, but I let video games distract me, and she wasn't too happy with that. Still, I got it up and I hope she loves it!**

**As always, please review! I hope it turned out well!**

**Later guys!**

**pain17ification**


End file.
